Jordany Valdespin
New York Mets – No. 1 Second baseman/Outfielder Born: December 23, 1987 (age 25) San Pedro de Macoris, Dominican Republic Bats: Left Throws: Right MLB debut April 23, 2012 for the New York Mets Career statistics (through 2013 season) Batting average .219 Home runs 12 Runs batted in 42 Stolen bases 14 Teams New York Mets (2012–present) Career highlights and awards Mets single season record for pinch hit home runs (5) Jordany V. Valdespin (born December 23, 1987 in San Pedro de Macoris, Dominican Republic) is a Major League Baseball player for the New York Mets. Professional career Minor leagues Valdespin began his professional career in 2007, playing for the DSL Mets.1 That year, he hit .245 with one home run and 16 RBIs in 43 games. In 2008, he played for the GCL Mets, hitting .284 with three home runs and 22 RBIs in 34 games.1 He split 2009 between the DSL Mets, GCL Mets, Brooklyn Cyclones and Savannah Sand Gnats, hitting a combined .298 with four home runs, 28 RBIs and 13 stolen bases in 67 games.1 He split 2010 between the St. Lucie Mets and Binghamton Mets, hitting a combined .272 with six home runs, 41 RBIs and 17 stolen bases in 93 games.1 In 2011, Valdespin hit .294 with 17 home runs, 60 RBIs and 37 stolen bases in the Mets minor leagues. Major leagues 2012 season On April 23, 2012 Valdespin was called up for the second game in a doubleheader versus the San Francisco Giants. In his debut Valdespin pinch hit for Manny Acosta in the eighth inning. Valdespin started his first major league game on April 27, playing left field and batting eighth against the Miami Marlins. While pinch hitting on May 7, Valdespin collected his first major league hit, home run and RBI on a three-run home run against Jonathan Papelbon of the Philadelphia Phillies to break a tie in the ninth inning.2 That same hit made Valdespin the first player to ever record his first hit as a home run off a player who has 200 or more career saves. On July 24, he broke a Mets franchise record by hitting his fifth pinch-hit home run of the season, off of Ryan Mattheus of the Washington Nationals.3 On August 26th Valdespin was optioned to Triple-A but was recalled on September 4. 2013 season Valdespin made the Opening Day roster for the Mets and was set to platoon in center field with Collin Cowgill.4 On April 24, 2013, Valdespin hit a walk off grand slam, the first in Mets history since Kevin McReynolds hit one on June 25, 1991 against the Montreal Expos.5 On August 5, 2013, he was suspended for 50 games from baseball for using performance enhancing drugs obtained from Biogenesis.6 Valdespin was reinstated on September 25, 2013, and assigned to Triple-A. 7 References "Jordany Valdespin". Mets.com. Retrieved 8 May 2012. DiComo, Anthony (May 7, 2012). "Valdespin shocks Pap as Mets rally past Phils". MLB.com. Mets.com. Retrieved 8 May 2012. "Valdespin sets Mets record for pinch-hit homers". MLB.com. Retrieved 25 July 2012. Montgomery, Will (18 December 2012). "Mets acquire Cowgill; still a hazy outfield situation in Flushing". HudsonValey.com blogs. Dow Jones Local Media Group. Retrieved 12 August 2013. Chen, Albert (25 April 2013). "Valdespin completes Mets' comeback with walk-off grand slam". The Strike Zone - SI.com. Time. Retrieved 12 August 2013. Castillo, Jorge (5 August 2013). "Jordany Valdespin, Cesar Puello among 12 players to accept suspensions for Biogenesis connections". Star-Ledger (New Jersey). Retrieved 12 August 2013. Dicomo, Anthony (25 September 2013). "Mets reinstate Valdespin, return him to triple-A".